


Stargazing

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Just soft soft soft, Short fic alert, Soft Plance, petition to stop requiring titles for fics this short, plance, shameless fluff, things I write when I should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Just when I think I've escaped Voltron hell, something cute pops into my head.Plance first kiss of sorts
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Stargazing

Pidge and Lance sat side by side, almost touching but not quite. They watched the stars, quiet and content in each other's company. 

Until suddenly, Pidge wasn't content any more. She turned to look at Lance. He didn't seem to notice, until she tapped his cheek, and he turned to face her. Pidge hesitated for a moment, and then leaned up to press a soft, gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. When she sat back, Lance looked stunned. 

"What was that for?" 

Pidge broke eye contact, shrugging. "I was just curious." 

"And did you... _satisfy_ your curiosity?" He asked. 

Pidge couldn't stop herself from grinning. 

"Not even a little bit." 


End file.
